


Good Morning, Seattle

by bessemerprocess



Series: Puzzle Pieces [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy burrows deeper under the covers. It's spring, and the firehouse isn't the best insulated of buildings. The air outside the covers is chilly, but the body heat radiating from both sides keeps the bed plenty warm. Cristina is drowsily rubbing her foot up and down Teddy's leg, but Owen is still dead to the world, snuffling softly on her other side. It doesn't matter, for once, they all have the day off together, and sleeping in is fine by her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for porn battle, but not finished in time.

Teddy burrows deeper under the covers. It's spring, and the firehouse isn't the best insulated of buildings. The air outside the covers is chilly, but the body heat radiating from both sides keeps the bed plenty warm. Cristina is drowsily rubbing her foot up and down Teddy's leg, but Owen is still dead to the world, snuffling softly on her other side. It doesn't matter, for once, they all have the day off together, and sleeping in is fine by her.

Cristina, however, has other ideas. She yawns, then stretches like a cat, before curling back around Teddy. Cristina tangles her fingers in Teddy's hair, kissing sleepily. Teddy deepens the kiss, nudging up Cristina's t-shirt, to slip her fingers over Cristina's ribs and up to her breasts. Cristina's resulting moan is enough to wake Owen. He smiles, and joins in, kissing Teddy's neck.

It took a long time to get back to this point. A long time for Cristina to feel secure enough to not run away from this bed and everything they'd made around it. Teddy might want to kick Derek Shepherd in the shins every once in a while, but for helping bring Cristina back to her and Owen, Teddy will forgive a lot.

She watches as Owen's fingers trail over Cristina's skin, and wonders at the talent there. Teddy has seen those fingers deep in a chest cavity, has seen them hold together soldiers, has seen them take Cristina apart until she screams. Cristina's fingers move to join Owen's, trapping Teddy between them. Cristina's fingers are pure talent, they dance across hearts and put even the most broken things back together. It took a while, but Cristina even put herself back together.

They spend the morning like this, naked and desirous. Tasting and touching each other, and finally screwing each other into the sheets. In bed with the people you love, Teddy thinks, is the best possible way to spend a day off.


End file.
